just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
TechMach
TechMach (Rus. "ТехМаш") is a fictional Soviet bureau, that incorporated production of the USSR's military vehicles and armaments in the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange series. Description In the days of Cold War, the meaning of the word "TechMach" was pretty much identical to "Soviet military industrial complex". This giant organization incorporated most of USSR's efforts for arms, combat vehicles, munitions, and equipment developments. Pretty much any gun, tank and bullet that were made during the Soviet days were labeled "TechMach". History After the end of WWII, Soviet leaders reformed the old system of armament production and quality control, centralizing dozens of smaller Bureaus beneath the overarching banner of the TechMach. It was supposed to cut bureaucratic spending and time deletions by severely decreasing numbers of people responsible for arms manufacturing. While the initiative was only partially successful, TechMach Bureau remained a single entity that was allowed to work with USSR's Ministry of Defense until the fall of the Union in 90s. While the Bureau was officially stated to be "dead" and forgotten, in the wake of the 2000s Russian authorities made an effort to resurrect this giant organization. A Consortium of companies known as "URGA", however, became a mere shadow of the unimaginably large TechMach Bureau, that once was. By 2024, vehicles and weapons made by the company were phased out by almost every semi-rich military. It eventually became exhumed into Eldrith Tech in the Just Cause 4: Sakaku universe. List of products in Just Cause X: Global eXhange 'Weapons' *A74 - assault rifle. *A74U - carbine of the same scheme. *T11 - old revolver. *T21 Deputat - golden, high caliber revolver for high ranking government officials. *S18 Balalaika - old sniper rifle. *PR7 Baraban - old machine gun. *AGS Dimka - MGL launcher. 'Vehicles' *TechMach Kazak - common Soviet off-road military light utility vehicle. *TechMach Kazak-T - ditto, outfitted with heavy machine gun. *TechMach Kazak-G - ditto, with MGL launcher. *TechMach Shinshilla - light military truck of Soviet design. *TechMach Belka/Belka T - light wheeled armored car with either a 70-mm turret, or missile launcher ("T" variant). *TechMach Osa - mobile anti-air missile system, replacing stationary SAM's in case of Kyungastan. *TechMach/URGA Bokser - Cold War era MBT. *TechMach Romashka - an old Soviet self-propelled howitzer. *TechMach I25 Udarnik - an old Soviet multirole jet fighter. *TechMach/URGA Gvozd - large Soviet attack chopper, still in use by many countries today. It's export-only variant is known as Hammerbolt. *TechMach Hrom A - Soviet assault chopper, the predecessor of the Russian Hrom D. *TechMach Kadrill - strategic bomber/missile carrier plane. *TechMach Kasatka - military corvette with heavy turret and long-range missile systems. List of products in Just Cause 4: Sakaku NOTICE: THIS IS TIME WARPED 'Weapons' *TechMach 103 - Unidentified assault rifle. 'Vehicles' *TechMach Hrom D - Unidentified attack helicopter. List of products in Just Cause 4: Karthstan 'Weapons' *TechMach 9 - Submachine gun. Trivia *"TechMach" states for "(highly-)Technological Machine production" in Russian. *There were tens (if not hundreds) of actual "TechMachs" (bureaus of the same name, like Poltava TechMach or Ural TechMach) in the real life Soviet Union; "Spetsmazh" is probably the most commonly known. Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Sakaku Category:Karthstan Category:Companies in Just Cause 4: Sakaku Category:TechMach